A fluid dynamic bearing may be utilized in a spindle motor for a hard disk drive to provide stiffness to the spindle motor such that unwanted radial and/or angular motion in the spindle motor and/or between components thereof are minimized. Such a fluid dynamic bearing may use a fluid medium between two bearing surfaces to provide the stiffness to the spindle motor and/or between the components thereof. In operation, a grooved bearing surface of a fluid dynamic bearing pumps the fluid medium in response to relative rotational motion between the two bearing surfaces and, consequently, pressurizes the fluid dynamic bearing providing stiffness to the spindle motor and/or between the components thereof.